


How Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella 2015
Genre: Adorable, Baby Christopher, Childbirth, F/M, Love, kitella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within moments the candles were lit and the rope to summon the attendants was being pulled - repeatedly, in the midwife's fluster for aid - and a third wave of pain hit her, far more real. Before the fourth contraction spasmed through her upper body, desperate voices were calling for someone to fetch the King. Yes, Ella wanted to urge them. Get Kit, get Kit now. I can't do this on my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Perfect

Ella never cared for the Queens Chambers. They were hers, technically, but it had been two years since she and Kit had wed and she had never used them in all that time. Even when Kit and Ella were just sleeping, the pair spent the night in the Kings Chamber. Now, however, with Ella drawing close to term she needed to remove herself to the separate apartments, and although they were adjacent she still felt completely isolated from her husband. It was stupid that she felt so alone, the nurses and the midwife were separated from her by only a thick screen, but she had grown accustomed to her husbands steady breathing and warm embrace enveloping her in a different world as she slumbered. The baby's constant kicking failed to improve matters as she attempted to toss and turn. She had retired early, at Kit's own suggestion, and so there was no reason as to why Ella wasn't anywhere near asleep at two o'clock in the morning. Even the kicking had ceased, replaced by a dull ache in her abdomen and lower back. 

She had endured such vague, throbbing pain before hand, had assumed it was just like any other time they had appeared - right up until a stinging tingle from within spread, muscles in her abdomen ceasing up and contorting for a very brief second that Ella wasn't sure even existed. Then there it was again, undeniably existent and telling Ella one sure thing - her child was not one to wait. With a gasp of shock (and pain), Ella say up clutching onto her swollen stomach, overcome by what might just have been fear at the prospect of childbirth. The nurses stirred from behind the screen, awake and alert as they hurried to the young queens side. Within moments the candles were lit and the rope to summon the attendants was being pulled - repeatedly, in the midwife's fluster for aid - and a third wave of pain hit her, far more real. Before the fourth contraction spasmed through her upper body, desperate voices were calling for someone to fetch the King. Yes, Ella wanted to urge them. Get Kit, get Kit now. I can't do this on my own.

When her husband shoved his way into the bedchamber, looking slightly delirious and all together bedraggled, Ella almost felt like laughing, but as she opened her mouth to do so she clamped it shut, biting into her lower lip firmly to avoid from crying aloud. He was in more of flurry than she was, and that was very much like him. According to Prudence, the Head Housekeeper, (who had known Kit since he was a babe in arms), he had always been a worrier. His forward charge, however, was stopped when he saw her, and there were so many different emotions running through his eyes and face in that instant it bemused everyone. 

"Ella." Was all he was able to force out, before scurrying to the bedside and cupping her face, and she knew she was not the only one fearing what the dawn might bring. The last queen had died in this very bedchamber - near seven years prior - and had suffered through two stillbirths and a miscarriage of twins, common occurrences in the royal line. Of course, no monarch had wed a good honest country girl and all prayed that might change some things, or at least have the King belonging to the shallower part of the gene pool. This should have been the happiest moment of their lives, but just as much as they anticipated holding the child they had yet to meet they were terrified of what might go wrong - and if the two were fit to be parents. 

They were young still, though admittedly older than many other couples with full fledged families, and neither had been given detailed examples of parenthood incredibly recently. Ella's mother had died when she was ten, would she even be able to fill that immense role? And her father... He had loved her, but had become painfully distant since her mother's passing right up until his death. Kit had similar doubts. His father was, as a king, not permitted to be as family orientated (and sometimes Kit had wondered whether he was making more excuses not to spend time with him, the prince being cruelly aware of the resemblance he bore to his late mother) and his mother had been too weak to spend time with him for half his childhood before her departure. The Grand Duke had suggested that lacking in parental figures of their own might have been a good thing, understanding what they had missed out on, but Kit struggled to believe that. Guilt raked his thoughts even as Ella intertwined their fingers, blaming himself completely for what Ella was about to endure - he would never have firsthand experience as to what childbirth was like, but by all accounts it was not a pleasant ordeal and some said that the spouse being present might make it worse. Despite the warnings, Ella had insisted Kit remain with her and he had not been about to leave her in her hour of need.   
_

The King had been aware of the inner strength his wife was capable of, had known that in that tender heart of gold was a will of iron, but had never been convinced of her physical strength. Even Ella herself was not aware of quite how strong she was, until she had begun to squeeze Kit's hand in the final hours and the midwife had told her to push. One nurse, when she had decided there was enough time to spare, had quickly examined it and was not entirely sure whether or not it was actually broken, but that didn't matter when the midwife had finally held out a squealing bundle already swaddled in warm white cloth for him to hold. Shaking, tears in his eyes, Kit soothed him as best he could, relief, pride, love and everything else that could only be described as the feelings a father found when he held his first child for the very first time. And to his surprise, the baby ceased crying and emitted a soft little mewl, but kept it's big blue eyes wide open, eyes Kit had an inkling might remain blue. Ella forced herself up on her elbows, but the nurses pushed her back down as she turned desperately to her husband and child. 

"It's a boy." The midwife breathed, applying a damp cloth to the exhausted queen's forehead as she spoke. "It's a healthy little boy." 

Ella couldn't take her eyes off the said child, watching his every little movement, missing the expression on her husbands face all together, becoming completely overwhelmed by the sheer emotion that threatened to explode inside. She could barely feel the nurses helping her sit up, so consumed was she by the heartbreaking beauty she beheld, until Kit was carefully making his way towards her and she could hear his heavy breathing as he passed the bundle into her arms, and she let out a gasp as blue eyes exactly like here husbands met hers for the very first time. Ella didn't notice the salty tears flooding down her flushed cheeks, seeing, hearing and feeling only the baby in her arms. 

"He's so beautiful." The new mother forced through her tears, sobbing with joy. This was the child she had carried for nine months, this was the child that she had felt stirring and kicking inside her, this was the child that she had made, and she now understood how completely and utterly parents were able to love their children unconditionally. Ella had been the first to know of this precious and minuscule being, the first to feel the first signs of life and had brought him into his world through hours of toil. And if anyone ever tried to lay a finger on her baby, she didn't trust herself to react remotely rationally. "Kit, it's our baby." She murmured, and Kit laughed as he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. And they both wept for how perfect this very moment was.


End file.
